


The Good, The Great, and The Gort

by Hello21



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello21/pseuds/Hello21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dexter's thoughts right before he talks to Raven on the first day of Ever After High.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good, The Great, and The Gort

 

The Good, The Great, and The Gort

* * *

Dexter sighed, as he saw Mocky scramble off with the cupcake that he had been planning on eating. At this point Dexter felt he should be used to things not going his way. It was only the first day back and someone had already called him 'the other Charming'. It seemed like he was doomed to be Daring's brother for the rest of his life.

He turned around, ready to get his bag and go to his next class, and there was Raven. Raven Queen, the daughter of the evil queen. The girl who he spent half of last year trying to talk to. The girl he spent all summer thinking about. The girl that had kept him in such a dream state that even Daring looked away from his mirror to make sure he was okay. Raven Queen was sitting all by herself and was looking rather sad.Dexter smiled, this year was going to be different. Raven was going to know who he was. He wouldn't be Daring's brother or the other Charming prince. Not to her, no, he would be Dex to Raven.

Dexter started walking toward her.

 _Dragons Pits. What am I going to say to her?_ Dexter slowed down his walk, he started to feel the same panic he felt during hero-training. _Hey,Raven you look nice. No that's way too plain._

_Raven you look good. No that was still not good enough._

_Raven you look hot. No, I'm not Hopper._

If he was Daring, he could just smile and say hey and that would be that. If he was Daring he wouldn't be panicking about what he was going to say. If he was Daring, Raven would know who he was.

 _Raven you are beautiful. No that was still too forward_.

 _Hey, Raven you're all I think about and I wish you knew who I was. The only reason I liked Che-myth-try last year was because I got to spend time with you. No that was way too forward_.

Dexter paused for a second. Perhaps, he should go back. He looked at Raven who gave a sigh and looked out the window. Maybe Raven wanted someone to talk to her. Maybe she was feeling lonely.

_Hey, Raven you look great. That was it. Perfect. Not too plain, but I'm not acting like Hopper._

_Hey, Raven you look great._

_Hey, Raven you look great._

_Hey, Raven you look good. No wait, it's great. She looks great. She always looks great._

_Great. Raven is great._

"Hey Raven, uh…you look gort. I mean great." Dexter said, his heart began pounding. _Gort?! What was gort? Why did I say I say gort._ "I-I don't even know what gort is." _Why did I say gort? What is gort?_


End file.
